Just my luck: Dark Link X Link X Reader
by epicannie55272
Summary: Think you are lucky? Think again. How lucky are you? How long can it last? Think you can survive against all odds? Just your luck huh...
1. Intro

Fire. Black smoke and ash surrounded the ground as the blazing flame of red, orange and yellow was sighted everywhere. "Mommy? D-Daddy?" I cried out hugging the black and white (Fave. stuff animal)close to my chest as I walked into the living room of the house, looking for my parent's. I stood there frozen in fear at the sight of my parent's gruesomely murder bodies almost unrecognizable cover in blood, ash and on fire. Dead. I look at the monster who stood up as I hug the bear tighter into my chest tear's pricking at the end of my eye's that where wide and scared. Their red eye's where trained on me as I didn't break contact from them seeing the person better when the flame blocked my only way out of the house. It was a male around my age or older by a year as his face showed fear, pain, and sorrow. He wore a black tunic as everything felt so slow motion. I heard the sound of cracking as I looked up to see the second floor come crashing down from above. I screamed clutching the (Fave. animal) in my hand's as I cover my ear's and shut my eye's screaming out for help to the boy. As soon as I shut my eye's everything went blank as I welcomed the darkness. I woke up suddenly after screaming from fear shaking out of control and clutching onto the stuff toy I was lucky to still have. I sat up and looked around seeing that I was in a hospital and jumped when a stranger was slowly waking up. I watched him scared as he smiled at me while he yawned. "W-who are you?" I asked the boy curious and frighten. "I'm Link, I'll be your guardian till you are old enough to go on your own ok (Y/N)?" Link said to me as I smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

*7 year's later*

{Reader Pov}

"Stupid monster's. They really made a mess of thing's now in the barn huh" I said to my horse as he neigh in agreement as I chuckled. I was finishing up cleaning the barn for an old friend of Link who needed the help big time. I pulled up a barrel and jumped at the sight and the attack from a monster who hidden away from anyone line of sigh into the darkness. My reflexes quickly dealing with the monster before it could attack me in a single shot from my sword thank's to Link's incredibly horrifying training. I put down the barrel with the other one's and heard the POOF sound that the monster make once dead and smiled at my aim. Straight in the monster's heart. "Tough luck" I said while scooping up the rupee it left behind. I knew that Link's friend Mary needed it more than I do as I pocket it away and yanked out an apple. "Think you can keep watch while I go and talk t Mary boy?" I ask the horse as he nod with a watering mouth. I smile and chuckled at my horse face reaction (Horse reactions!) as I pet his mane while he ate the apple more eager than Link's horse Epona. I gave him a good pat as I headed to Mary home to give her the new's and the rupee. Knocking on the door and waiting I had notice my (Fave. color) tunic has gotten all dirty from that work and it will be a pain to clean again for the third time in a row today. I smiled when I saw Mary who welcomes me with the warm smell of burning wood and ash. It help me remember my reason for a goal I wanted to achieve. "All done Mary" I said as she smiled and welcome me into her home. I enter and gave her the rupee before I sat down at the kitchen wooden table to rest my worn feet.

"This is to help you with your barn. I know that it is started to rot away and I have noticed that while I was working so I thought why don't I give you that. After all it is a good way to start off your saving's and help you work to your goal for new wood too. I'll even help you with rebuilding the barn from scratch so that not a single monster can get past it or get to your cattle every again Mary"

"Thank you (Y/N) dear, you are just like your guardian Link little one. He would of been so proud of you for your hard work and for your good behavior. I always did love when you and him did come to visit little old me and how you use to get into a lot of trouble with your exploration for adventure and at such a young age too. You and him are very much alike I swear" Mary word's about me being exactly just like my guardian made me cringe while she served some tea to me. Mary tea was always the best in the world and I will always love her tea, it remind's me of my home town which I miss after moving from there a lot. "What's wrong dear?" I knew Mary was one to be sensitive to other's and my cringing didn't make her feel happy in the slightest. I was about to tell her that I was fine when loud noises where heard outside making me dash out there before I could even take a sip of Mary tea faster than a rabbit running away from it's prey. My horse neigh in the barn while I pull out my bow and arrow's quickly before charging into battle. Kicking down the barn door I shot down three out of the many monster's in the barn that destroyed my work into shatter's. I hated monster's for destroying work that people did, it even took me about half the morning to get it done too! I growl in anger as I took down seven more with my bow running out of arrow's faster than I had planed. I had to move to another tactic if I wanted to get rid of all these monster's and fast. I spotted a barrel of small explosive's that should be able to take out the pack surrounding it without setting the whole barn on fire which should shorten the number's down from 25 to about ten or 15 left. I took the risk and to my surprise and luck it work and I had to deal with 5 of the monster's. Two archer's two swordsmen and one both which shouldn't be hard to do with them going up against one another in a fight. I shot the archer's in the heart while dealing with the last three with ease leaving me with only another huge mess to clean up. I sigh at the sigh knowing today was going to be the longest day, but luck was on my side for today. I heard scream's from outside the barn and I ran bow ready and arrow set as I fled to the outside of the barn standing at the entrance aiming at a monster who was trying to steal my horse again! That was the fifth time this day they try to take my horse. I was now fed up with them and shot at the monster to kill it off quickly. To my surprise it didn't go down. The arrow flew in the air right at the monster who blocked it with ease with his sword causing him to let go of my horse letting it flee away to Mary side. "Stupid monster stop getting in my way!" I shouted as I shot three of my arrow's leaving one left in my quiver as it went down quickly. "Finally! Now stay away from this stupid farm unless you wanna deal with this bloody adventure again you stupid monster!" I shouted with glee as Mary screamed in fear pointing.

"Look out (Y/N)! There's one behind you!"

"Come on at me monster!" I shouted while I spun around aiming my last arrow at the beast. Fear. I froze in complete fear at what I saw when I looked at the monster behind me. It was the man who killed my parent's and ruin my childhood making me become an orphanage and Link my guardian. Red eye's. Black tunic. He was back no longer hiding inside the darkness nor the shadow's.


	3. Chapter 2

{Reader Pov}

I froze in fear watching as the memories that hunat me flash before my eye's before I saw the monster in front of me. I knew I had one shot to either kill him or to capture him into making him tell me the truth. I shot my last arrow at him while dropping the bow and pulling out my sword using a very old tactic I learn while in training. It happen so fast I could barely process what happen until I was kicked onto the floor. I charged at him in a blind rage with my sword as he blocked and sliced at me. I missed him as I backed away trying to find an opening to slow him down with. I glare at the monster as I attack once more waisting energy in a short amount of time. He hit me with his sheild and I stumbel back breathing heavily while he didn't break a single sweat at my attacks. I had to switch to another tatic and pulled out my sheild blocking his attack's that came faster than when I train with link. I blocked one of his attack's as he flung my sword out of my hand's in a single move. I roll away from hit next attack and grab my sword to block his move to stab me only for it to cut my cheek. I rolled out of his way and behind him landing a blow to his back. I smiled at my victory for injuring him as his blood color iresses shone with fury.

The sound of metal on metal clash around us as I fell to my knees tired from the fight. I tried to block his attack and doge his next one only for it to hit a hard blow to my chest as I spit up blood. I knew I was going to die, but I wouldn't go down without taking an enemy down with me. I started to laugh seeing that there was one way I could do to take him down. "So, I see that you still can't win against me still huh (Y/N)" He spoke as I only grin.

"I think it's far from over monster!" I said with bravery as I attacked him. He blocked with his sheild and I took the advantage to run into the barn knowing he would chase me into it. I was right with that and I blocked his attack before he coould strike again rolling away from him and pulling out a bomb I stole from Link before he went on his adventure 2 year's ago. Glad I did I threw the bomb at him while running out of the barn knowing it had explosive's in there still. It went off and I was caught in it's blast sending me flying and landing hard on the ground. Everything was blurry and my ear's rang while I mount on my horse. My vision soon clear as Mary tried to get me off my horse as I deny and rode off back to my new home. Back to hyrule.


	4. Chapter 3

{Dark Link pov}

I hid in the forest watching as (Y/N) rode away on her horse leaving the burning barn. "We should go after her! She is weak and is more easy to kill now!" my fairy shout's at me as I ignore him not in the mood for his stupid idea's. "Navio, keep an eye on that girl for me understood" I spoke to him as the fairy agreed and did as I order him to do following (Y/N) as I smiled. I mount my own horse and headed to the castle knowing it won't be the last time I will see her. Soon she will be mine again Link.

{Link Pov}

I paced around the barn starting to get worry about (Y/N). Sure I may be a terrible guardian when I leave her alone, but I still hate it when she is no wnere to be found. "Where is she! She is never this late to get home" I said as my horse neigh at me knowing that I was fussing over (Y/N) too much again. She is right though, I do fuss over everything with (Y/N) ever since I took her in after the fire incident 7 year's ago with her family and my enemy and Moved away one year after it so that she could train in hyrule and to stop her nightmare's from ever appearing again. I hear neighing outside of the barn and dashed to fin (Y/N) horse, but no (Y/N). I mounted my horse as I follow it to her until she was spotted. She was cover in blood and knocked out as I ran over and picked her up mounting her and myself on my horse dashing from the forest where I found (Y/N) back to hyrule castle to get her to a clinic quickly.

I watched over her knocked out form as I think to myself who would of done this to (Y/N). Who ever did hurt (Y/N) i'll kill them for injuring her this bad, I will make them pay. I wanted nothing now, but revenge.


	5. Chapter 4

{Reader Pov}

I slowly woke up sitting up holding mypounding head. Once it subsided I look to see myself in a medical room with a very angry Link causing me to gulp and wince in fear. If you think that the monster's have it bad try being in my position calming down a 17 year old teenage boy who look's hungry to kill anyone which I call Link wrath. Link is a year older then me (about 2 since his birthday was last month) and still he can kill people not just with a sword, but with his anger too! He was wearing his green tunic that he use for adventuring only it was cover with dirt and blood too. His blond hair was also dirty and messy as alway's along with his face cake with dirt hiding the brigh pale skin of his well. "H-hey L-Link" I whisper scared of the boy in front of me that I was almost pale like a ghost maybe worst. His scold didn't help calm my nerve's and made my who body freeze like ice I was scared out of my wit's.

"Who did this to you" He said coldly

"D-did w-what?"

"Who hurt you (Y/N)"

"u-um..."

"(Y/N) WHO. HURT. YOU?!" I was to scared to speak and was really confuse on what he ment knowing my memory was fuzzy on his question leavin me with question's of my own. How the hell did I even get here?! "I brought you here when your horse led me to you in the forest cover in blood and badly injured. Your horse is in the satble cover a bit in your blood and the reason for the blood on my clothing too. You got injured very badly (Y/N) I was worry you wouldn't make it with luck this time" He said ina calmer tone as I said an oh and explain that it is all fuzzy on what happen to me. I quickly threw on my torn up tunic and clothing as he sigh. "Ok, well if you remember let me know (Y/N). I have to go report to Zelda for another task, you should go on and take care of your horse and wait at the stables for me until I come back. Oh and try not to hurt yourself anymore (Y/N)" Link said as I agreed with him and headed off to the stables.

I smiled and fed my horse giving him a good pet as he ate the apple gleefuly. My hand's felt a wet and dry like substance and look at my finger's seeing my own blood. Link wasn't lieing to me when he said my horse got cover a bit in my own blood. It gave me back fragment's of what happento me before I blacked out as I forced them in the back of my mind. Sighing I gave my horse a bath while cleaning his stable and burssing the dirt out of his mane and doing the same for Link horse Epona just for the fun of thing's. It was done quicker than I though leaving me with enough time to check my tunic and see if I can sew it together only to see no avail with that idea. I toss away my clothing and pull on Link's clothing he has for back up. "Look's like this will be a nightmare to sew this together" I sigh

"Look's like we both need to fix our clothing (Y/N)" A male said behind me as I jump looking behind myself seeing the same Black tunic and red eye's. I backed away my back getting pin to the satble wal,l too injured to attack, and having no weapon on me, I was bound to lose this fight. He chuckled at my attempt to look for something to defend myself with and to no avail find anything. He held out in his hand something metal and I wince at it growling when I saw it was my sword in his hand's knowing it was all over.

"Looking for this?"

"What do you want" I growl

"Just to talk, maybe ask a quesion"

"Thank's, but no thanks. I won't answer nothing, not even your petty question's"

"You just did didn't you (Y/N). I knew you where alway's a hard headed girl of our's when young and I see it never went away. Anyway, I will make a bet with you since you won't answer any of my queston's without a good fight. If you win I will tell you everything you want to know and turn myself in to this place with no objection's"

"If I lose?"

"Then you will become my prisionor and you will answer my questions along with it too. Do we got a deal?" His deal did sound interesting, but how will this effect me with my rules Link has me chain to. I ponder on this in my throught's. He did know me well as a child and I do want to know the truth of my past. Every time I ask Link about it he would never answer them and only kept quiet or change the subject, like he is hiding my past from me on puropse and it really wasn't fair to me at all. I heard Link calling for me as it snap me out of my throught's making me smile and scream as loud as I could while throwing a punch at the monster in front of me attacking him. I saw him caught off guard and doge it while making a run into the forest shadow's as Link came into my view sword and sheild in hand.

"Are you ok? are you hurt? Did he steal from you?!"

"I'm fine Link: I said placing a hand on his shoulder smiling now having what I had lost now back together. "I'll explain on what happen if you could please stop worrying about me, it's giving me a huge headach." Surprizing to say that it shut him up quicker than my attempt's to make him quiet. I smile as I started to explain to him what happen and giving the hero a hug to let him know that I am fine without leaving out a single drop of detail in my tale.


	6. Chapter 5

{Dark link pov}

I smile at her attempt to take me out fast in the deal we made. Even when injured she can still put up one hell of a fight. "Navio" I said as the fairy flew toward's me jingling it's tune. "How well is your acting?"

"Better than those seen at fairy play's and anyone's play's to correct myself"

"Good, try to play your part then and try to lead her to me, we have lot's of work to do for the both of us if we want our plan to work"

"Good some action" The fairy said and flew off to watch over (Y/N). "Soon she will me mine's and there will be nothing you can do about it, Link" I spoke with vemon on his name while setting off to put my plan's into action.


	7. Chapter 6

{Link Pov}

I felt rock's at the pit of my stomach and not because I had to do a stupid task and ate rock's to win, but because of (Y/N) life now becoming on the line due to my misson's. Hearing him again and knowing he did this to her made me mad and I need her to be in a safer place now. I rush over to the castle to ask princess zelda for help for (Y/N) sake. I have to leave her at the castle entrance so that I can discuss the issue in private with zelda and quickly if I want to make it out of here for my trip too. Zelda was bidding farewell to the commander as I found her smiling when she notice my pressent. "Ah, Link, what bring's you here?"

"I aplogize for intruding you when you are so busy zelda, but I have a huge problem and I need your help with it"

"What seem's to be the issue Link?"

"I need someone to watch over my friend who is dear to me, she is in danger"

"oh, I see. where is this girl you speak of and how much of a danger is she in?"

"She is-" My sentence was cut off when I heard (Y/N) voice and sigh wanting to facepalm myself. "Whoa this place is huge! How many people can fit in this place?" The guard ignore her while he walk over to us holding her out and placing her on the ground next to me. "I'm sorry Link, but this girl is too much to handel and we can not keep watch over her if she want's to sneak away to jump into battle. Our deepest aplogy's Link, there has been an attack on the town and I must go help my men" The guard said as he left (Y/N) following behing trying to sneak out. I claw shot her back over to where she was set down as she fell on her butt and pout's. "Look's like there's a battle to be won princess and I must help them. (Y/N) stay here and watch over the princess until I return and make sure she is safe"

"Yes Link..." She pouted sadly as I ran off into battle.

{Reader Pov}

I hid away my expression not wanting to make things worst then they are with me and put on a smile like how I learn from link when he hide's his emotion's during battle. I got up and spun around smiling at the princess while she smile back. "It's nice to meet you princess Zelda, I'm (Y/N), Link's friend and his apperentest. Well to correct myself he's my guardian and i'm stuck with him until I am 17 and I can go out on my own to explore and adventure"

"I see (Y/N), it is nice to see you. So what did bother Link to ask me for help?"

"Well..." I said as I took a bow and arrow from the armor suit and shot down the monster's through the window. Archer monster's are the worst even when their tip's are flame. "Let's talk at a much better time since we are soon about to become monster food" I said as the princess agreed while I kept going in taking out the monster.

{Dark link Pov}

*Before the attack*

I knew that he wasn't going to be happy for my lateness nor for my absent as I enter his castle. "Why are you late? what is more importan to you than your job?"

"My lord, I have been working on a way to win against Link. It is full proof and I am sure the hero will fall"

"will? Go on and explain it Dark Link"

"As you can see I have been spying on the hero and see he is not alone. The girl, (Y/N), who is someone I knew is the key to Li-"

"So, your telling me that she is still alive?!"

"well er, yes, but-"

"You had one job, one order and you kept her alive!" I wince a bit on the inside since I knew this would happen.

"Go and get rid of her and don't come back until you do!" He bark at me as I agreed and left bringing with me an army to attack hyrule castle. I won't kill her. No. I will lead her to me and use her as bait to kill the hero once and for all. I have 10 archer's on me to attack the castle and the rest to spread chaos on the battle feld as a decoy while I try to take (Y/N). This is very risky of me, but I like to see what is givin to us on the table.


	8. Chapter 7

{Reader Pov}

"I'm out already!" I shouted as I doge arrow's and use another weapon from the armor to block the attack's. I dashed over and grab the princess running over to her throne and hiding her away behind the chair. "Stay here it's much safer than out in the open Zelda. Try to stick in the shadow's so you don't get spotted"

"Thank you (Y/N), Try to be careful out there" I nod as I dashed over to another armor knowing three are left and using the sword's as a throwing knives is the best bet to take out the last 3. I use the sheild to surf my way to one of the three and threw it taking out one on the way and causing him to shoot his ally. Two down one left. I pick the sheild off the groun and grab a sword moving quickly even though I was injured I never go down without a fight to the death. I stood there ready as I glare at the monster before me clasping his hand's slowly. It felt like time was against me today in this war and I was weak enough to take down too. I attempt to doge his arrow only for it to slive my shoulder and made me drop the sheild and I hiss at him. "Who are you?!" I screamed at him holding the sword out in front of me as he smile. He was quick and I was slow when I felt my chest get attacked at again even though it was wounded already making it worst and me to move back wincing and hissing in pain. "It hurt's me that you don't remember your best friend when you where a little girl (Y/N). I'll tell you what I will give you only my name since that's what friend's do. I am Dark Link" He said as he Kicked me to the ground. I was now starting to get scared and my eye's shone that well while I cough up blood. I screamed in pain as his foot stomp on my chest. I try to pull his foot off as tear's spill down my face at how painful it was. My sword was my only way to attack him off of me before I fell. I reached for it as best as I could as I try to stay awake slowly losing to that fight. I pull the sword and slice at his leg making Dark Link jump back as I sprung up and stab him in his chest smiling. "Checkmate... I think you need to learn a lesson Dark Link and pay for you evil sin's!" I scream at him as I raise my sword to attack. I heard Link scream's and look over to see him about to get attack from behind. I lower my weapon and screamed at him to look out as everything started to move slow for me. I was running at Link to attack the monster as the enemy took the chance and slice at my stomach. Tear's fell like waterfall as I look over to Dark Link who's face hid his emotion just like Link's, but his eye's show his emotion as I fell to the ground. I lay there watching him escape. Link fought off the monster quickly and ran over to me along with Zelda as I close my eye's welcoming the darkness. Just my luck.


	9. Chapter 8

{Reader Pov}

I slowly came to and yelp falling out of the bed when face to face with a kid in a purple tunic watching you sleep closely in your face like he was about to kiss you which isn't the best wake up call. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you" Said the kid as he helped me off the ground by picking me up bridal style. I wince in pain and yelp looking away embarrased of the sistuation at hand as he set me on the bed gently with a worry look on his face. "Please tell me your ok and that I didn't hurt you badly (Y/N)"

"I'm fine, it just hurt's a lot, thank you though" I said looking over to the boy. He look just like link only in a purple tunic and more worry like about thing's than how Link would normally be. "Glad to know I can still get scared easily" I said to ease the tention he had and chuckled as his worry face turn into a smile. "Purple! Get out of there before you give her a heart attack"

"Um, is it too late to say sorry for that?" The one call Purple said as three more enter the room. I was shocked when I saw three more of the same Link only in blue, red, and the normal green outfit. I would of won first prize for shocked statue expression. "Too late on that red" the blue link said as the green one chuckled. I stood there speecheless at the four boy's in my room before I look over to the green Link with a why are there more than one Link's in the room look on my face. "Long story (Y/N), we only stop by to see if your ok and by the time we got here Purple was rushing inside and ontop of you watching you sleep. we had to pull him off the bed and then check with the doctor leaving him to watch you from a far and well this happen" the green Link explain rubbing the back of his neck embarrased at the mess. I mouth an oh and nod as I look at the other Link's. "We will have to leave soon so we can put together the Link you know we are stuck like this for now" Red Link said as I sigh knowing that he would miss my birthday again. "We know we won't be back untill nightfall so we got you something we want to give you for your birthday" Blue said as Purple held out a box. I graps it in my hand's as I saw smile's on their faces. :Happy birthday (Y/N), go on and open it" All for said and I did as told pulling out a new (Fave color) tunic. I set the tunic and the box aside and hug all four of them smiling. 'We knew you would like it" the blue link said as all three nod in agreement. I let go and smiled while I told them what happen in the castle as they listen and scold me for not using the basic of battle as alway's. "Look's like we need to figure out a plan to keep you safe and stop this Dark Link" The red Link said as the green Link agreed as I jump into their conversation.

"Maybe if I go and consult him I could-"

"No we are not going to put your life on the line's for him to kill you or even worst!" The red Link on snap at me.

"Red is right, but we have a mission to do and she can take care of herself, she can take him on if we let her Red" blue Link said.

"Ok hold up, Link meeting in session right now" the green Link said as he pushed all three of them out of the room and shut the door behind all of them. I sigh knowing he hate's when I listen in, but being the one who want's to know I quickly put on my new (Fave color) tunic and listen through the doorway into their conversation.

"Are you crazy?! What where you thinking Blue sending her out on her own" Red and Green Link shouted at the Blue Link.

"They are right blue, she is badly hurt and if we sent her out she may die" Purprle one stated as the Blue Link sigh.

"Look we promised her that we would let her go on an adventure when she is 16, let's not break that promise to her and let her deal with her own battle's. We won't be around to protect her for anylonger and she need's to grow up and explore on her own you guy's" Blue reminded the three.

"Blue is right on that we can't also baby her for long too you guy's" Purple said sighing at the issue at hand.

"Well we will let her do that once we get back and when HE is not wanting to kill our only friend dearest to out heart" Green Link said as Red Link agreed.

"Just because you love her dosen't mean you can cage her for long, remember what Sabrina warn us about you two" Blue and purple said as both Green and Red ended this meeting.

"She is not leaving hyrule until we come back and we deal with Dark Link that's final!"

"Fine, but don't expect us to help you when we warn you" Blue said as the door knob twisted making me fly into the bed and sit on it already in my tunic. Once everything was all settle with me I follow the four Link's to the open feild and learn the basic and did small attack's to not injured myself more. Red help with sword basic, Blue taught me efence basic, Purple show me archer basic, and Green show me the rest in record time. I was heading over to the stable's to pack away my weapon's as I heard all four Link's behind me and turn seeing Green Link holding out his hand's. "Hand them over (Y/N)" he said as I sigh and hand over him my weapons that I took from the armor suit's. I watch as the four Link's lock away my weapon's and I hid my anger knowing why he is doing that. "You need to stay here with Zelda until I return ok" Red Link said as I just nod understanding, but still angry that they took my only weapon of protection's. I look down in anger as I notice that one of the Link's where close to me and lift my chin up to face him eye to eye making a blush tint a bit on my cheek's. One thing I hate is when he does that. "Be a good girl (Y/N) and I promise you I will be back soon" It was the green Link who spoke and was lifting my chin up. I look away and jeakr my head away from him getting the picture. Red and Green left to get supplie's for the adventure ahead of them leaving Blue and Purple Link to walk me to the castle. I walk in silence as Blue put a hand on my shoulder making me look at him as she smiled his best cheer up smile. "Don't be mad, we are only doing this because we want to keep you safe for your sake" I sigh and smiled a bit as Purple smiled and pat my back gently. I stop in my track's when I saw that we where not far from my favorite pal in this kingdom bar. I ask if I could see my friend and they agreed as I started headin off to the bar while both Purple and Blue Link shouted out.

"Don't take too long (Y/N)!"

"I won't!" I shouted back and enter the bar.


	10. Chapter 9

{Reader Pov}

I enter Telma's bar and headed over to her smiling. "Hey (Y/N) darling, glad to see you again. Looking for an arrow you lost or something" Telma said in a playful voice as I sat down chuckling. "Not today Telm's, but I am looking for that old bounty I kept on hearing about in this place on the board. Think the wanted sign was in the suicide section"

"You mean the shadow hero?!"

"Yup and i'm going to take him head on!" I heard gasp from everyone as the music went silent. I felt eye's staring me down when I rip the poster on the board down and stuff it away in my new tunic. "Hey girly, don't you think you should leave him to the profesional and choose an easy task. Your crazy if your going to take a guy tall than you small fry and for a women your age you should go back to planting flower's in grandma's garden" I sigh and wanted to punch the guy who said that as I glare at them seeing who said it. The assassin knight, go figure. They where more suicidal than hell or death themselves even combinded and yet none of them took on the job of dealing with a shadow entity.

"No, because I know how to defeat him. I did run into him more time's than you did in your life slow poke and what's better is that he's nothing, but an easy target when you know his weakness" I smirked at the assassin knight as his smirk turn into anger and the other people around us with wide eye's and whisper's. I know Link alway's told me to not bring attention to myself, but this knight needed to be put back in his place for mocking an adventure and to shut them up. I headed to the bar door to leave until I stop dead in my track's when the sound of metal sinking into the door was heard and I saw the assaain knight axe in the wooden door penetrated causing people to scream and holler for a fight.

"No fighting in the bar! I have had enough of you and your men picking on this poor girl for her choices!" Telma shouted as I smiled and rip the axe off the door tossing it back to him smiling. "If you wanna fight me, you have to find me first!" I shouted at the axe connected to the floor close to his feet making the assassin knight jump and giving me a chance to flee the battle ground.


	11. Chapter 10

{Reader Pov}

I ran as fast as I could over to the four Link's breathing heavily as they look at me with worry faces. "(Y/N) what happen?! You have been in there for 15 minunt's and we where getting worry sick!" The purple Link said to me as I smiled while the Blue Link sigh. "What happen to you, your hurt" Said the green Link as the Red Link gave the Blue Link a cloth to wipe the blood falling on my face. "Who did what?" I ask as I felt a stinging pain from the cloth now knowing what Green was talking about. I pull away in embarrasment and shock, the axe must of hit me and I didn't notice it. "I must of sslip and fell on my way out" I lied laughing nervously as all four of them sigh and started to escort me to the castlein complete silence since they know getting the truth won't be easy for them. I must of felt lucky for now, but I have a huge issue and time is running out.

Once I was settle in a room in the catle I said farewell to all four Link's and watch them left out of the window into the forest. Once I knew they where out of sigh I pull out the wanted poster and paper from my bag along with ink and a quill. I started to write down information that I found from the wanted poster onto the paper as quickly as I could so that I didn't have to waist anymore time. I knew I had to be smarter and stronger than him to beat this Dark Link and the only issue in my way is my escape from the castle. The best bet to do that is a night time, but when at night time would be the greatest?

{Dark Link Pov}

I sat in a tree watching (Y/N) from afar through her window as I aim the arrow. I took a breath of luck and shot it hitting it's target dead on.

{Reader Pov}

As I study my plan's I yelped and fell out of my seat when an arrow flew by my head and smashed a mirror dead on like it was aiming at my head through the mirror! I rub my back wincing in pain as I look out the window to find whoever had shot the arrow. No one was found. I sigh and rip the arrow off the mirror seeing a note attachted to it. I took the note off and place it on the table as I jumped from a loud door opening causing it to slam into the wall most likely breaking it.

"Hey! what's going on in here?!" A guard shouted as he glare at me in anger holding the arrow in hand. I blinked and waved giving a nice smiled as his face started to turn red like a firetruck!

"So, you like to break into home's little girl and break thing's huh" I shook my head no to him as he grab my wrist and made me wince and yelp in pain.

"Don't lie to me theif! How dare you break in and enter the royal castle of this land you little-"

"Little what commander!" I look over to see Zelda who was mad at the issue in front of her as the commander soon lost his cool (Well heat if you wanna put it in hot and cold way's).

"P-Princess Zelda, my aplogize for distrubing you with this nonsence. I will deal with her for breaking and enter soon-"

"Let her go Commander, she is no threat and is a guest at the castle"

"W-What?!"

"Do we have a problem Commander?"

"No ma'am" The commander said and let me go before leaving the room as Zelda enter. Right now I was confuse yet grateful Zelda came in and stop before I was beheaded by the Commander on the spot!

"I am sorry for that (Y/N)" Zelda spoke aplogeticly as I gave her a smile.

"It's not your fault princess Zelda, I shouldn't have cause the trouble in the first place when I fell" I said chuckling as Zelda smiled. "So what did happen here that made the commander get that mad?" She asked as I explained it to her up to the point where she saved my skin.

"I see, so what will you do (Y/N)"

"Well since Link want's me here that leave's me about a small window to go and deal with the monster and come back before he notice I am gone. I must do the right thing after all and I know you will try to stop me with your guard's which I do respect you, but I have to do this and know what I have forgotten. Hopefuly luck is on my side for this adventure" I spoke to her bravely as I could to see her smile at my choice. "Link would of been mad at you for breaking away while he was gone, yes, but he would be very very proud of your choice and courage. I want you to meet me at the stable's when night fall's so that I may help you on your journy. Understood" I nod thanking the princess as she left. I stuff away the information and the roll up paper knowing I will read it later on and left two item left on the table. Picking it up I grip the rusty key and held it tight in my grasp before placing it in my bag pocket and picked up the stuff (Fave animal) hugging it as I sat and watch the sun set. "Look's like we got an adventure buddy" I whisper to the black and white stuff animal as I waited for nighttime to fall on the land.


	12. Chapter 11

{Reader Pov}

I open the door to my room quickly and silently as I could. As I enter the dark hallway of the castle I scouted out for guard's keeping hidden in the shadow's while I slip to the entrance to the castle. I try my best not to aleart the guards as the giant door squeek and groan louding cuasing me to cring and freeze in my tracks. I check my surroundings to make sure that everything was clear to vanish as I held my breath slipping through the crack of the open door carefuly and dashing into the darkness completly hidden away from the guards in the darkness abyss shadows. I made a run towards where my horse rest at as he neigh while I hush him feeding him an apple. I pet it smiling and feeling the tention relax before getting spooked again by princess Zelda. "Your here early (Y/N)" I heard her speak before spinning around to see her face to face as I smiled relaxed. Glad to know I can still get spooked by anyone I guess. Zelda chuckled at my fright.

"Did I scare you?" She spoke softly as I nodand looked at the princess before things got serious. "Here, this should help you on your adventure young hero" Zelda said holding out a bow and quiver, a few jars of red potions, a white sword and hyland hero sheild, and a cloak. My eye's widen with surpried at the sight as I look at her. "Link told me to hold onto them for your 17th birthday, but it seems that the time for you to explore has come (Y/N). Go now and become the hero of your own" She spoke as I hug her thankng her for everything. I took a small shot of the red potion to heal my wounds enough for my adventure's and saddle onto my horse as I smiled looking at the princess. "Thank you, I won't let any of you down" I said before galloping away waving goodbye and dropping a roll up note onto the ground. I will defeat Dark Link once and for all. He will suffer for his sins.


	13. Chapter 12

{Reader Pov}

Finally. I found him. It took me the whole night and most of the day to track his trail and find him. I finally have found him. I stood at the water temple in front of me as I look at it. "Ready to finish this Navio" I said to the redy fairy as he jingled in agreement. I enter the water temple sword in hand as a surge of energy burst through me. Ready to fight him.

*Flash Back*

I use the cloack to hide myself from monster's well and not lead them to my home village that I stoped by to gather supplies I have hidden away when I was a child. I miss my old home in Karoki village and everyone that I made friend's with while my horse gallop into the old village as I sighted around. "Look's who return home, Nice to meet you again (Y/N)" Said a fimilar voice as I got off my horse and hug my dear friend sabrina. Link introduce me to her and has been helping Link take care of me when I was a little girl until we both moved away one year later after Link heard some new's of sort causing us to move away.

"Long time no see huh sabi" I said grinning at the short name I said before when I was smaller. Old habit's never died.

"You had me worry sick! I thought you would never never come visit us and it's Sabrina you silly child" I laugh at the joke we made and she laughed along with me.

"So where si Link?" I cringe when she spoke his name and look down to the ground hanging my head in shame.

"Hes uh... Out on a mission and um... I left the castle to do a suicide adventure to get rid of this monster call Dark Link who is after me and the reason why I had Link as my new guardian in the first me and I, kinda, left without him knowing on my own. So he dosen't know that I left until he get's back before I do tonight"

"You... You did what?!" I wince knewing this would happen as she sigh.

"I have too Sabi, it's my mission and everyone that I love life is now on the line

because of me if I don't take him on many will die!" Sabrina grab my wrist and yank me into her house closing the door behind her and looking for something in her house.

"I knew this would happen and I said to him excatly that he needed to let you go sooner or later, yet it dosen't surprise me he still won't listen to me and look what happen now. You won't be going alone on your adventure's dear (Y/N). Now don't start with the I have to do this on our own dealio cause I already knew this would happen some day and you will need more than just what you have been given if you want to survive the night's. Link was very overprotective about you ever since you were both just kid's even though he was older than you he still had a reason to protect you and this world too now. He would search the end's of the earth to find you and bring you home to a safer place before he let anyone hurt or lay a hand on you. To him you where more than a daughter to him, Link alway's did think of you as a little sister that he never had in his life. Oh look at me ramble on and waisting your time here silly of me to do, here you go (Y/N), Link had wanted me to keep it screat until you both come home on your birthday to give it you the gift. Treasure it like you would with your small animal sweetheart" Sabrina said as I thanked her for the gift and put it away in my bag. I would have to organized everything when I have the chance to once I get to my old home.

"Happy 17th birthday (Y/N) dear"

"Sabri Thank you and I am sory to tell you that i'm 16"

"16?! And out on your own too! Well then today has to be a very good day for you. I would be happy to hear your story and for you to tell the young one's once you come home with Link. The kid's have been bored and hearing a story would surely make thing's more fun around here"

"I will do that when I come home soon Sabi if my adventure is exciting for the little one's like how Link's are to them"

"Nonsence (Y/N), your going up against your own friend shadow (Y/N)! This will be a story to inspire kid's here to explore, oh Link raized you to be a wonderful hero and you are just like that boy too! Alway's wanting a thirst for adventure. I would like to see him try and stop you now" Sabrina laughed as I chuckled weakly. Saying our good bye's for now I get on my horse and head to my house entering it. This house hasen't been touch in 6 year's since we moved away from it making my heart swell with memory's of joy. I headed over to the unlit fireplace and pull out the brick's revaling a hidden hole in the fireplace hiding a wooden box with a lock on it. I fish out the key while removing the box and unlocking it.


	14. Chapter 13

*Still a Flash Back*

{Reader Pov}

I pulled out about 600 arrow's that where painted different color's and a book fill with music for an instrument placing them into my bag as I organized it. Link gave me the book to study for emergency, but I only locked it away for safe keeping's. I fill the quiver with arrow's to the brim and place everything back where it belong's. I heard small jingling as I spun around to get hit in the face by a small red fairy. Stumbling back and pulling my sword out I aim it at the fairy who froze in their place. "Who are you?" I stated to the feared fairy as they stutter.

"N-Navio, I'm a fairy looking for someone to help me"

"What is the trouble?"

"A monster, they were dress in black, kidnap my friend and kill my companion. I have been with them from when we first met all the way up to we are dead. He said he was heading to the place of earth deep below and left me. Please help me miss"

"Ok, I will help you out"

"Really?! Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"You'r welcome" I said as I left my house and mount my sword pulling out a map I stole from Link's bag since it was his spare for emergency only. I notice where he was talking about and found the fastest way to get from karoki village to the forest dungeon as I rode there quickly.

"Oh, what's your name miss?"

"It's (Y/N)"

"Y/N)... That's a nice name you have. Fit's you well (Y/N)"

"Thank's, I guess" I said a bit curious on this fairy, but I push it aside for now since we are already at the entrance of the dungeon. To be honest I don't want to deal with it, but the fairy states his is here it's worth the hunt for this damn jeark. I cut through the vine's that block the way and enter the dungeon as it closed behind us making us both jump. "No turning back now" I said and kept going breaking out into a sprint to get past this nightmare quickly. I guess this is what Link call's easy dungeon's since there was only one small puzzle and that was to get across the pit to the boss room and finding the key to unlock it. I walk toward's the boss key sizing it up. It has to be a big boss to need a big door to lock it away. I heard someone comming and hid away in the bushes that were closest to me since it's the only safe place here. I saw a figure in green appear as I watch from my hiding spot stopping at the boss door. I should of known better and watched where the hell I was going.


	15. Chapter 14

*Still a Flash Back*

{Reader Pov}

I had to get past him and fast too, but how can I distract who ever the hell is there. I spot a rock next to me and a monster in a good position and range. I had to be careful and hope for the best that I don't get seen. I picked up the rock and aim it at the monster head. Ready. Aim. Fire! I threw the rock and hit the monster dead in the head, which didn't go as plan. As I shot down and watch the monster to get angry and attack the green figure. Well let's just say it didn't. The rock hit the monster dead in the head and knocked it out! Wow weak monster to take a hit from a rock in the head. The green figure looked in my direction and I held my gasp. How the hell did Link find my location?! So much for that divergent. I cursed myself in my head as Link started to walk in my direction before the sound of jingling and my name being called out made me wince from it.

{Narrator Pov}

"(Y/N)... (Y/N)?!" Navio called out as Link look over to the fairy pulling out his sword and stood ready to fight. "Hey, excuse me" Link called out to the fairy who looked at him confused. (Y/N) saw this as an advantage thank's to Navio distracting Link. (Y/N) wisper a prayer of luck and forgiveness if Link find's out that she was here and not in the castle at Hyrule. (Y/N) dashed over to the bodd door and unlocked it stoping at the entrance and pulling out a Hook shot she found in the dungeon. She quick aim and grab the fairy that made Link jump and Navio yelp before it zoom and Navio was next to her. (Y/N) drop the item cursing in pain as she held her broken arm.

"Hey! Stop!" Link shouted

"Run Navio Run!" (Y/N) barked as they ran into the boss room while the door shut on Link making him smash into it face first (Ouch that will leave a mark).

{Reader Pov}

I had to fight the pain until we got out of here with the clue to where the hell Dark Link was at. I sigh while I kept hodling my broken arm in a resting position. "Ouch, that has to hurt worst than Gannon weapon when it hit's you (Y/N)" The fairy said and a chuckled smiling. I soon got serious since I now know that Link will not be far behind me. "Sorry to be the rude one here, but the sooner done the better. I don't have all the time in the world and I don't want him to find ou-"

"Find out what?" Said a fmimlar voice behind me as I look behind myself at whoever was behind me. I knew I made a grave mistake and attacked before looking at my target yet again. I growled and hid my face to hide my surpised expression from them as Navio hid away. I yelped when the person grab my broken arm pining it behind my back as I growled in anger glaring at them from behind my hood at the person. It was the monster himself Dark Link who held me traped, but something was off about him even more than normal. I have to fight back if I want to escape. Knowing Dark Link after fighting him, his weakness is an attack to the back. I wiggled around a bit hearing the sound of a door trying to be open to look like an innocent person and to lower Dark Link defences.

"Hey, OW! That hurt's! Stop picking on an innocent person you bastard!"

"Shut up and stop moving before you make your injury worst!"

"Let me go!" I head butt Dark Link in the face, hitting the ground hard I got up grinning and kicked the dazed monster making him hit the wall with his back. I placed my hand on the hilt of the new sword I got for my birthday keeping my focus on the shadow beast in front of me. I noticed that the light's in the room growing dim then back to normal lighting and so did he. We both looked up and to my surprised my jaw hung gaping open at the sigh of the boss as it let out a scream of anger for being awoken from it's slumber. Well this is going to be harder than I though.


	16. Chapter 15

{Reader Pov}

"Damn, that one ugly giant bug!" Link said as he enter the boss room. If I could I would slap him for his bad language right now, but I have to hurry up and get out of here. I ran into the shadow's, yanking out my bow and an arrow while taking a small sip on the health potion for a temporty arm recovery. I aim the bow armed with an arrow at the giant bug monster eye.

"Look at what you've done now! You've pissed off the armogohma!" Navio shouted at me in my ear as I dust him off. I shot the arrow hitting my target dead in the eye as it came crashing down. Link attack the monster as I fell to my hand's and knee's putting less pressure on my broken arm. I got back up and pulled out my sword running to join Link in defeating the beast, Dark Link took this chance and grabed me. I yelp in surpries as he trhew me into the boss room wall making my head spin for a while before everything cleared up. I blocked his attack as quickly as I could before he could do anymore damage's to me. I kicked Dark Link away from me as quickly as I could, his presence giving me a very bad feeling on him. I quick aim and shot down the beast again as Link stood there a bit stunned. I made sure my hoodie was covering my face well enough to not be notcied by him. Link looked at me shocked as I gave him a smile.

"Hey this is to dangerous for you to be here!"

"So? Better if you had help than none at all Li- er, I mean elf"

"One rude of you to call a hylain an elf and two thank's for your assist, but I got this cover"

I was now really getting mad. I shot at the monster one last time as Link delt with the final blow. I smiled and did a cheeful victory jump that quickly got ruin. Link looked at me like I was crazy and I quickly regain my composer. I walked over to Link who was talking to a girl making me more mad the hylain hero. "Nice final blow" I said to him as he spun to look at me.

"Thank's, nice arrow shot's yourself kid"

"Thank's"

"So what's your name"

"M-Me?" When did Link turn nice all of a suddend after telling me to back down?

"Yeah, I'm Link and this is Minda from the twilight relm. What about you?"

"I-I'm (Y/N)" I cursed myself silently for not having a fake name in advance.

"Nice to meet you (Y/N), though your name sound's a lot like someone I know, but who? Anyway's I have to get going, it was nice to meet you"

"Nice too me-" before I could finish what I was going to say I felt pain jolting from my back making me wince in pain.

"(Y/N)!" I heard someone fimilar shout out. My vision slowly came to and I knock off Dark Link who charged at me now piss.

{Narrator Pov}

"Link we have to go now!" Minda shouted as Link drew his sword. "(Y/N) is in trouble, we have to help her Minda!" Link shouted as he started to charge into the fight. Minda grab Link before he could make a move on Dark Link as he fought back to help the young adventure. (Y/N) slowly got up, her hoodie falling off of her head as Link saw in shock. (Y/N) was here. His best friend is here and is getting hurt. "Minda let me go! I have to save (Y/N)" The hero shouted as (Y/N) pulled out her sword holding it with one hand.

"Lucky you I have a broken arm and injuries trying to not get noticed by Link you monster" (Y/N) smiled.

"That's too bad, I really wanted to end this petty boy's affection to his only friend once and for all. Guess today is my lucky day"

"Think again, Minda!"

Minda stoped what she was doing and look at (Y/N) who nod and gave a gentle smile at Link and Minda both. "Protect Link for me until I have returned and please make him forget that this ever happend. Please, Minda"

"If that's what you want (Y/N), I'll do it"

"Thank you" (Y/N) got ready to fight as she watch Link fight back from Minda's grasp until he vanished away. Forgetting all that had happen in that dungeon and moving forward on his task's.

{Reader Pov}

"Sorry Dark freak, but I don't have time to play with you your game's. Maybe when we meet for the final battle once and for all"

"Fine, for now take the clue and go. I can't take you on if your still weak"

"That's a promise then"

"If you say so" I caught the next clue and watch as Dark Link vanished before exiting the dungeon. I got up on my horse and gulp down the health potion as Navio came into my sight and sitting on my shoulder.

"What do you got there" Navio asked pointing to the note.

"Our next clue"

"Well, go on and read it"

"It sais: Find a town hidden away behind a tree. Uncover the mask that will set you and everyone who live's there free"

"Hmmmm... I've heard of a town like that, but I can't put my finger's to it"

"Wait there's more: You will have less than a day to suceed before your traped in the clock for eternity" Navio sprung up jingling as he flew in the air.

"I know where to head to next! Come on, we have to hurry!" I watch as the fairy sped into the forest as I gave into the chase confuse on what he was talking about as we both enter deeper into the wood's.

{Dark Link Pov}

Yes. Go after the fairy, (Y/N). Go closer to your death...


	17. Chapter 16

{Reader Pov}

I chased down the fairy as it zoomed through the forest while I attempted to catch up to it as fast as I could on my horse.

"Wait?! Where are you going?!"

"I'll explain later now hurry up!"

I sigh as a gave my horse another burst of speed trying to catch up to Navio.

{Narrator Pov}

"Then I said 'Who's cares about the man' and took the mask. It was the boy's importan item" Tael said laughing it's jingled. Tate roll her eye's sighing at her brother story.

"Really Tael, we have to keep an eye out for a person and your not even doing that"

"Like there would be a chance that they would-" Tael and Tate both quickly hid from the sound of a horse that cut Tate off. Both hidden fairy caught a glimps of a girl riding a horse following after a fairy.

"You where saying" Tael smirked at her brother who roll his eye's in anoyance while both Tate and Teal zoomed to inform their master.

{Reader Pov}

"Hey! Wait up! Your going to fast!" I shouted out at the fairy. It didn't surprised me when Navio couldn't hear me. I gave my horse one final push knowing that I will reward it extra for his job well done on keeping a good pace after the speeding fairy. Sadly it cost me in the end.

I screamed as two faries came out of nowhere scaring the horse as I attempt to keep myself balanced on the horse back. My horse threw me off and into the ground as I landed in it hard as my horse got more and more startled by the two faries. I was horrorfied as the horse stomped his foot as I doged them trying to get back up and only to fall back down. I stood frozen in fear as my horse stomped around like crazy as I screamed. The next thing I knew was that my horse hit into me and I was laying on the ground hearing someone screaming out my name before I felt the world around me fade away and I was back in the grip of the dark void. Knocked out cold. Or am I dead?


	18. Chapter 17

{Dark Link Pov}

I ran over to (Y/N) checking to see if shes still alive. Her puls was extremly faint to pick up, but she is still alive. I took a breath of air since I didn't even knew I was holding my own breath! I rearely felt this type of emotion hammering at my chest, but I should be use to it since yet I am not. Fear. Fear for this girl life is what I wasw feeling for her, fear and another emotion I can't figure out now that I can see that there is more to her than I thought and I love it. Its been a very long time since I last felt like this. I gave her a small ammount of my health potion before picking her up and carrying (Y/N) limp body to Clocktown medical clinic.

{Reader Pov}

"Ow... Every single time..." I groan slowly waking up while the sound of someone chuckling was heard causing me to be fully awake and aleart. I quickly reach for my sword trying to feel for the hild only to feel nothing except air. I spun my head to find my sword missing. "Shi-"

"Relax, i'm not gonna hurt you kid" I heard a fimilar voice said causing ice to chill down my spine. Now i'm in trouble.

"Link, I am so SO sorry for breaking you rules, but-"

"Whoa chill, i'm not Link"

"Wait what?" I look over to the person confuse as he smile. He look just like Link except with no eye's except for res irreses and blood tears on his pale face. He was also way more dirty blond than Link would be after an adventure.

"Name's BEN, BEN Drowned" The male Link look alike said as he held his hand out to me. I shook it relax that it wasn't Link as I spoke. "Oh, nice to meet you BEN. I'm (Y/N)"

"Nice to meet you (Y/N), what brings you here?"

"Well, i'm looking for someone"

"Oh that cool, I'm looking for someone myself"

"Do you need help with that?"

"I would like some help to know where I can start the search so that would be great thank's. I'll give you the information once your out of this clinic ok"

"Ok" I beamed at BEN. He left the room I was in as I soon have relization hit me. Did he say clinic?! I quickly dash to get change into my clothing and check to make sure I was not dreaming. Just my sour luck. I was in a clinic yet again. "Great, Just great" I grumble sourly as I left the clinic.


End file.
